


Criminal Minds Ficlets

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: Criminal Minds ficlets written for prompts on Dreamwidth or tumblr. Various ratings and pairings, which I will include in each chapter title.





	1. Morgan/Garcia, nonsexual ageplay (rated Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanguinity prompted: "Garcia/Morgan, non-sexual kink of your choice." Originally posted [here](https://phoenixfalls.dreamwidth.org/4677.html?thread=15429#cmt15429).

"Hey, babygirl. How you doing?"

Penny looked up from her paints and smiled, bright and beautiful as ever. "Derek! I'm almost done, you wanna see?"

"Of course I do." Derek lowered himself gently to the floor, wincing as his knees cracked audibly. Penny darted a worried glance at him, and he laid a reassuring hand on her head, stroking through her curls. "What are you painting?"

Derek let himself drift as Penny explained the story she was illustrating, about a pair of dog detectives. Every part of his body ached after his round with today's unsub, but he welcomed Penny's weight against his side, carefree and trusting. He pulled her in closer as her story trailed off into a yawn, but didn't make any moves to start putting her to bed.

The painting was in watercolor, all blues and greens and purples fading into each other, everything soft-edged. It bore absolutely no resemblance to the images Garcia had to surround herself with every day, stark and harshly lit and splashed with too much red. Derek couldn't protect her from those; wouldn't want to, really. She had chosen this path and she was amazing at it.

But he could at least make sure she had the space and the time to make pretty things too. Clean things, things that rang with innocence and hope. He could keep Penny safe here, so that Garcia could be at her best out there, where they needed her.

Derek was good at that. And that helped him be at his best out there too, where there were too many people he couldn't protect at all.


	2. Hotch/Reid, cooking lessons (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grrlpup prompted: "Hotch/Reid, cooking lessons." Originally posted [here](https://phoenixfalls.dreamwidth.org/4677.html?thread=17989#cmt17989).

This thing between them was still new -- new enough that Aaron hadn't had to explain to Jack yet why Spencer was suddenly hanging around more. This was supposed to be a day for the three of them; they had planned the science museum, maybe a movie. But of course, Aaron had been called in for some emergency political glad-handing, and had had to leave Spencer alone with Jack.

It was past dinner time when Aaron finally made it back home. He was greeted at the door by the smell of chocolate, and followed his nose to the kitchen.

"Jack? Spencer?"

He rounded the corner to find the stand mixer out on the counter surrounded by a fine dusting of flour, more mixing bowls than he knew he owned stacked precariously in the sink, and Spencer carefully pulling two sheets of cookies out of the oven as Jack watched eagerly from a stool. Both were wearing, of all things, plastic goggles.

Jack looked up to spot Aaron first, and his face broke into the biggest grin Aaron had seen in a while. "Daddy, look! We're doing science!"

Aaron blinked, then grinned back. "Oh yeah? What kind of science are we doing?"

"We're experimenting! To see what's yummiest!"

Aaron laughed, grabbing Jack and lifting him into a hug. "Testing for yumminess, buddy? What are your variables? Do you have a control batch?"

But Jack had gotten distracted by the cookies, almost within reach as Spencer moved them from cookie sheet to cooling rack, and didn't answer. So Aaron turned to Spencer, who was smiling down at his work almost. . . bashfully.

"We've got store-bought for the control group, and the two experimental batches are made with the same Nestle recipe but substituting equivalent amounts of butter and shortening for the fat. Baking science is actually a fascinating subject. . ."

Aaron found himself grinning again, and buried his nose in Jack's hair, pressing a kiss to the back of Jack's head to stop from kissing Spencer like he wanted to. He had to touch though, so he closed the distance between them to put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, squeezing.

That brought Jack finally within range of the cookies, and he happily grabbed two, not even flinching at how hot they were, and likely wrecking the experimental protocol besides. Aaron was pretty sure all of them were too happy with the result to be particularly bothered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [dreamwidth](https://phoenixfalls.dreamwidth.org/) or [tumblr](https://phoenixfalls.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
